True Love's Kiss
by JoeyJar99
Summary: Just a story (a long one at that) about a romance between Austin and Ally. I don't know how else to summarize this... I think you should give it a chance. If you don't I won't hate you or anything, but I might be a little sad. :(. This one is set in their universe (unlike many of my other ones) and has a lost of references cause that's just how I roll (in the shire)! T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Finding Feelings

***Ally's working at Sonic Boom as usual* *Austin walks in***

**Austin:** Hey, Ally!

**Ally:** Hi, Austin.

**Austin:** What'cha doing?

**Ally:** Just working.

**Austin:** Cool. Can I help?

**Ally:** Really?

**Austin:** *shrugs* Sure. I'm bored.

**Ally:** OK, just look around and see if anyone needs help.

**Austin: **OK, cool.

***Austin starts walking around store***

***Some dude walks in and up to the front desk***

**Ally:** Hi, can I help you?

**The Guy:** Sure, I'm looking for a harmonica.

**Ally:** OK, follow me.

***The Guy follows her***

***Ally shows guy to harmonicas* **

**The Guy:** Thanks, I'm Josh! _**(1)**_

**Ally:** My name's Ally.

**Josh:** A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. *kisses her hand*

**Ally:** *blushes a little*

***Austin sees Josh flirting with Ally **_**(2) **_**and gets really jealous* **

***Dez notices Austin's jealous***

**Dez:** *Walks up to him* Hey Austin, can I talk to you for a minute?

**Austin:** Sure. But let's go upstairs *glare's at Josh *

**Dez:** OK

***Austin and Dez go up to practice room* *Dez closes door behind them***

**Austin:** So, what do you want to talk about? ***Sits on the piano bench***

**Dez:** Nothing, I just wanted to know if you're OK.

**Austin:** (confused) Yeeaah, I'm fine. ***nods slowly head***

**Dez: **(concerned) Are you sure?

**Austin:** (still confused) Yeah. Why wouldn't be?

**Dez:** It's just that you've been acting weird lately.

**Austin:** Like how?

**Dez: **Hmm…Well, like just now. When that guy was-Ohhhhhhh.

**Austin:** What?

**Dez:** I get it...*nods* ***starts walking around the room***

**Austin:** (starting to get annoyed) Get what?

**Dez:** I don't know why I didn't realize it before. It's so obvious!

**Austin:** *loudly but not quite shouting* What's obvious?

**Dez: *stops on the other side of Austin*** You like Ally!

**Austin:** (shocked and tries to lie but still doesn't know why he's lying) What? Do not.

**Dez:** Come on, man. You can tell me anything.

**Austin:** But there's nothing to tell. ***stands-up and starts walking towards the door***

***Dez runs over to the door to block Austin from getting out and locks it***

**Austin:** (serious and angry) Dez, open the door.

**Dez:** No!

**Austin:** Dez!

**Dez:** I will once you admit that you like Ally!

**Austin:** ***walks away from the door and sits back down*** (in a half-winey voice) But I don't like Ally!

**Dez:** ***walks away from door too*** Yes you do. Don't be Meg.

**Austin:** (confused) Meg? Who's Meg?

**Dez:** From Hercules.

***Austin gives Dez an "I don't get it" look***

**Dez:** Come on, we watched it last week.

**Austin:** So?

**Dez:** (rolls eyes at Austin) She sang "I Won't Say I'm In Love" about her liking Hercules.

**Austin:** *annoyed and a little mad * *kinda rolls eyes* But I'm _not _in love!

**Dez:** Yes you are!

**Austin:** No, I'm not!

**Dez:** Yes you are!

**Austin:** No, I'm not!

**Dez:** Yes you are!

**Austin:** No, I'm not!

**Dez:** Yes you are!

**Austin:** No, I'm not!

**Dez:** Yes you are!

**Austin:** No, I'm not!

**Dez:** No, you're not!

**Austin:** Yes, I am!

**Dez: **HA! You just admitted it!

**Austin:** (mad and first than calms down when he realizes what he said) Huh! I guess I did. *smiles*

**Dez:** Aweso-Wait, (quote's Austin) "I guess I did"?

**Austin:** (half laughs sort of like "huh") Yeah…. (trails off thinking)

**Dez:** What do you mean?

**Austin:** (still smiling) Well, I honestly didn't think I liked her, but now that you tricked me into admitting it... ***gives Dez a half-angry look***, I guess it's true! Everything makes so much more sense now! *relived look-up*

**Dez:** Wait, but I thought you didn't like Ally. That's why you got that super fake tan and that super sweaty shirt._** (3)**_

**Austin:** Yeah, but what can I say... (trails off)

**Dez:** OK, well great! ***walks toward door, unlocks, and starts to walk out but notices Austin just sitting there*** You coming, buddy?

**Austin:** Nah. I'm just gonna sit here for a little while.

**Dez:** OK, see you later.

**Austin:** OK

***Dez leaves the practice room and closes door behind him* **

***Austin still smiling with a total love struck look on his face and daydreaming***

* * *

**Things to Know**_**  
****(1)** Character I made-up.  
__**(2)** He was near the harmonica section, that's why he saw._  
_**(3)** Small reference to "Secrets & Songbooks". Also I know it's a little weird that Dez was trying to get the information out then asks that. Well, I wanted to address that issue (about Austin liking Ally) and if you think about it if you were in Dez's perspective, it makes a little more sense (I hope)._**  
**

**Disclaimer**  
This story is actually set in their universe so...I do not Austin & Ally nor Hercules and its characters. ___  
_

**JoeyJar99's Message**  
**Chapter One of True Love's Kiss. What do you guys think? Should I continue? **

**This story is probably a little out of character because Austin's way cheesier (although, I like writing cheesy), Dez is a lot more helpful and a lot less clueless, Trish might not be so assertive, and I might have made Ally too shy. But I did my best, nonetheless. :)___  
_**

**Later! Over-and-Out! Live long and prosper!**


	2. Chapter 2: Jealousy

***The Next Day***

***Austin and Dez playing Go Fish: Cheese Edition _(1)_ in the practice room***

***Ally walks in***

**Ally:** Hey, do you guys wanna get a smoothie with me and Trish?

**Austin:** (excited) A smoothie? With you? L–

**Dez:** (cuts him off) –And Trish.

**Austin:** (a little sad) Right! You _and_ Trish.

***Ally looks at Austin weird***

**Dez:** Yeah, be down in a sec. Just gotta clean-up.

**Ally:** OK. ***leaves practice room***

***Austin watches her leave***

**Dez:** You're welcome! I totally just saved you from running yourself into a corner.

**Austin:** ***Still looking at the door* *not fully paying attention to Dez*** Yeah… Thanks…

**Dez:** ***rolls his eyes at Austin*** Come on. Let's go.

**Austin:** OK…

* * *

***At Sally May's S-Moo-thies and Milkshakes _(2)_, the gang ordering their drinks***

**Trish:** I'll have the Banana-Rama-Bofana.

**Dez-** And I'll have a taco!

**Cashier:** We don't have tacos, sir. This store is for smoothies and milkshakes only.

**Dez: **(disappointed) Oh. I guess I'll just have the Lemon-Lime Lick then.

**Ally:** OK?…I'll have the Strawberry Swirl!

**Cashier:** And you, sir ***addressing Austin***

***Austin looking at Ally***

**Ally:** Austin... Austin?... Austin!

**Austin:** ***snaps out-of-it*** Huh? Oh! Uh, I'll have one too.

**Cashier:** OK, I'll have your smoothies brought to your table.

**Trish:** OK. Thanks!

**Ally/Austin/Dez:** Thanks!

***They all star walking towards the table***

**Dez: *stops Austin*** Dude, you gotta play it cool around Ally or she might start thinking you're creepy.

**Austin:** I know! I'm trying!

* * *

***A few minutes later***

***The gang at their table, chatting away*_ (3)_**

**Austin:** And_ that's_ when the balloons fell! _**(4)**_

***All start laughing at Austin's story***

**Ally:** *still laughing* Oh my gosh! That was the funniest story I ever heard! ***touches Austin's arm without realizing***

***Austin realizes she's touching his arm and smiles***

***Smoothie guy comes with the smoothies***

**Smoothie Guy:** OK, Here's your Banana-Rama-Bofana. ***slides smoothie to Trish* **Here's your Lemon-Lime Lick. ***slides smoothie in front of Dez* **And here's your two Strawberry Swirls. ***gives Austin his first, than Ally* *Still looking at Ally*** Enjoy! ***Winks at her* *just standing there***

***Ally blushes as she's drinking her smoothie***

***Austin jealous* **

**Austin:** Alright, thanks. You can go now.

***Smoothie Guy leaves***

**(Austin thinks:** Ugh! We were having a great time here. All laughing (_Ally_ laughing) at my story. And then Mr. Smooth-He _**(5)** _comes over here and ruins it! I'm just…Ugh!**)**

* * *

***Around 1 PM, the next day in Sonic Boom***

***The gang's there. Ally's working. Austin's at piano. Dez is filming him. Trishhhh…Is somewhere in the store _(6)_*******

***A young Delivery Man walks in the store with a dolly full of boxes***

**Ally: **Hi, can I help you?

**Delivery Man:** Yeah, I have a delivery for a "Lester Dawson".

**Ally:** Oh yeah! I'm Ally Dawson, his daughter! ***extends hand for him to shake***

**Delivery Man:** Cool, I'm Tyler! _**(7)**_ ***takes her hand and shakes it slowly, staring at her***

**Ally:** Well, Tyler, I'll show you where to put the boxes. Follow me! ***starts going upstairs***

**Tyler:** Yes, Ma'am… ***stares at her and follows with a sorta awe look on his face***

***Austin sees Tyler staring at Ally and is jealous***

**Dez:** You OK, dude?

**Austin:** ***shakes head slightly trying to shake it off* *lies*** Yeah. Totally.

**Dez:** Nah-ah-ah. I say that. You GOTTA ask her out soon, or you're gonna lose it.

**Austin:** I know… but how?

* * *

**Things To Know:**  
_**(1)** Reference to "Zaliens & Cloud Watchers". Remember when they're in the food court and they're playing Go Fish but with cheese. Yeah, that's what this is. I just made-up a name cause last time I checked they didn't give the game a name, so._  
_**(2)** I made-up this store. And also they smoothie names._  
_**(3)** Their sitting order, going clockwise, is: Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez._  
_**(4)** Yeeeaaahhh...I don't know what story Austin was telling._  
_**(5)** See what I did there? Eh? Eh?_  
_**(6)** OK, seriously! Where is she? In the actual TV show, one of the main sets is Sonic Boom. And a whole lot of the time, it's just Austin, Ally, and Dez. Where is Trish? She can't be working because it's a well know fact that she's not a very good employee. So where is she? Hmmm?_  
_**(7)** I made-up Tyler. Along with the Smoothie Guy and Chashier._

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Austin & Ally, though at this point, I think it's pretty obvious.

**Reviews:  
****fmababe1124:** Thankyou! My favorite is Dez too. Me and my bestfriend actually picked characters. She's Dez and I'm Ally. We don't have anyone else that's a character.

**LoveShipper:** Thankyou! I thought the conversation was kinda weak and out of character, so...YAY! And if you liked that Dez got Austin to admit it, well, he's gonna being doing that a lot. That's way I think I might have written Dez out of character.  
**  
queenc1** and a guest: I'm glad you guys like my stories. I'll continue as long as I have people that want to read them. Thankyou!

**JoeyJar99's Message:**  
**OK, so I know this chapter is short. So is Chapter 3 to Chapter 6. That's why every time I update, I'll upload two chapters. After that, they get back up to the thousands, so I'll just upload one at a time. **

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.**


	3. Chapter 3: Drums and Alligators

***Two days later***

***Dez and Austin walking into Sonic Boom* **

***Ally's sitting on the piano bench reading a book***

**Dez: *hits Austin lightly to get his attention than points to Ally* **Hey! There's Ally! Go ask her out!

**Austin:** *smiles* Yeah!

**Dez: **Just remember: be confident!

**Austin:** OK!

***Austin starts walking towards Ally totally confident and stuff***

***Austin thinks:** Wow! She's beautiful! Just sitting there reading her smarty-pants book. Could she's be more perfect!* ***He isn't watching where he's going so trips on a drum set making TONS of noise and startling Ally* *Gets nervous and tries to play it cool when he sees Ally looking at him* **

**Austin: *puts his arm on the front counter* **H-H-Hey Alllly!

**Ally: ***giggles* Hi, Austin.

**Austin: **How's it hanging?

**Ally:** *still laughing slightly* Good.

**Austin:** Cool. Cool. ***starts walking toward her and the piano*** Uhh. So, Ally…

**Ally:** Yeah.

**Austin:** Wanna go get a smoothie?

**Ally:** Sure, I'll go call Trish and meet you and Dez there. ***starts walking up stairs***

**Austin:** Wait!

***Ally stops***

**Austin:** Uhhhh… ***Looks back at Dez than back at Ally*** IIIII… just remembered…that IIIII… need to help Dezzzz… get food forrrr hissss… Alligator! _**(1)**_

**Ally- **What?

**Austin-** Bye! ***Grabs Dez by his collar of his shirt while he runs out of Sonic Boom really fast***

**Dez-** Hey Austin! How'd it g— woaaahhh!

* * *

***Dez and Austin right after they ran out once Austin stops and let's go of Dez's collar***

**Dez:** ***fixes his shirt*** (angry) OK! What was that!

**Austin:** Sorry! I panicked!

**Dez:** About what?

**Austin:** I tried asking Ally out, but on my way over I tripped on some drums!

**Dez:** (still angry) OK, that's kinda bad. But not enough to stretch my favorite shirt!

**Austin:** OK, how about her saying no! And I broke the drums!

**Dez:** What? Did she say why?

**Austin:** Yeah! She thought we were all hanging out. So I panicked and told I needed to help you get food for your Alligator.

**Dez:** Cool! I'm getting an Alligator!

**Austin:** No, Dez! You're not getting an Alligator!

**Dez:** (sad) Really? Aw Man! I would've named him Chompy!

***Austin rolls his eyes at Dez***

* * *

**Things To Know:**  
_**(1)** Yeah, that's right; Alligator. Someone's on Austin's mind, huh?_

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Austin & Ally. I don't even know where to get the rights!

**Reviewers:**  
Umm...I addressed all the reviewer in the previous chapter so...

**JoeyJar99's Message:**  
**Hey! So this is the second chapter I uploaded today (Why? See JoeyJar99's Message in the last chapter). I will not be updating anymore today but I will be reading reviews and all that jazz. Please review. Why? Because it's fun!**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: So Close

***Few days later on Thursday* **

***At Sonic Boom***

**Austin:** Hey, Ally!

**Ally:** Hi, Austin? Why are saying "hi" to me now, you've been here for hours?

**Austin:** What? Is it against the law or something to say "hi" to someone?

**Ally:** No.

**Austin: **Well, OK than.

***Ally rolls her eyes and gets back to working***

**Austin:** Hey, Ally…

**Ally: **(slightly annoyed) Hi, Austin. AGAIN.

**Austin:** ***laughs a bit* **No. I was asking you a question.

**Ally:** Oh, sorry. *looks down a bit*

**Austin:** It's OK. I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Burger Buddy**_ (1)_ **with me.

**Ally:** Sure. My shift is over now.

**Austin: ***smiles* (really excited but doesn't show it) Great! Let's go!

***They start walking out***

**Ally's Dad: *comes out of up-stairs room*** Ally, where are going?

***Ally and Austin turn around***

**Ally:** Going to Burger Buddy with Austin.

***Austin nods excited***

**AD:** You can't go.

**Ally:** Why not?

**Austin: **(sad/confused) Yeah, her shift is over.

**AD:** Because we're about to get a HUGE rush of customers. And I need Ally to help me.

**Ally:** OK, Dad. ***turns to Austin* **Sorry, Austin.

**Austin:** (really sad but doesn't show it) It's OK. I'll see you tomorrow.

**Ally:** OK. ***gets back to work***

***Austin walks out sad***

* * *

**_ Things To Know:_  
_(1)_**_ This is a fast-food place I made-up. I like to name my shops in Zoo Tycoon 2 and this what I name the hamburger place. :D8**  
**_

**_Disclaimer:_  
I do not own Austin & Ally. Like, seriously, I don't.  
**

**_Reviews:_  
***I decided I'd answer reviews in the next chapter because that one's the shortest of the three I'm posting today.***  
**

**_JoeyJar99's Message:_  
**

***rocking back-and-forth on toes* So...What'd you guys think? Can you tell me please? I get SO excited everything I get a review or a favorite or follow. Even if it's no where close to when I updated the story. I don't care. It stills means a lot and that offer stands for all my stories past, present, and future. I'm serious (well as serious as you can be in a koala hat).  
**

******Hey...so...I'm thinking about writing a Peter Pan FanFiction, and I wanted to know if any of you would read it? I will be a Peter/Wendy story (or Pendy if that's what you want to call it.) I'm planning on making it take place after the 2003 movie and end before Return to Neverland and Hook. I'm pretty much ignoring the 1953 animated one since I like the 2003 one better. And I don't know how to fit in Finding Neverland so that story I probably won't use. I don't think there's any other Peter Pan stories that I'm missing... If you would be interested in reading it, I need a little help. See, I've only seen Return to Neverland, like, once and Hook about 5 times. So, I'm not very familiar with them. If you don't mind, could you tell me if there's any huge points (or small points) that I need to address so that my story can fit (and make sense) in between Peter Pan and Return to Neverland/Hook. Thankyou, SO much! Anyways...**

******Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Strike Three, You're Out!

***Friday in the Practice Room***

***Austin and Ally working on a song, sitting really close together at the piano***

***Ally playing the piano***

**Austin:** *singing* _We're better together_

_ Uh-huh oh oh_

_ Uh-huh oh oh oh_

***Finishes the song***

**Austin: *looking at Ally* ***smiling* Great song, Ally!

**Ally:** ***writing something in her song book*** Thanks!

**Austin:** ***staring at Ally*** So, Uhh...Ally, wanna have dinner with me tonight?

**Ally: *Gets up from the bench*** Sorry Austin, I can't. My Dad and I are having dinner with our neighbors, The Johnstones _**(1)**_, tonight.

**Austin:** (disappointed) Oh.

**Ally:** But I'll have dinner with you and your family some other time. ***walks out of the room***

**Austin:** (sad) ***still sitting there*** *sighs* Oh Alls...

* * *

_**Things To Know:**_  
_**(1)**_ I sort of made-up the Johnstones. I made-up the characters but I actually knew this kid who's last name was Johnstone. My family nicknamed him Spider-man. And it's not for the reason you think, peoples...well unless you were there when my mom nicknamed him that...hmm...

_**Disclaimer:**_  
I don't own Austin & Ally nor their song Better Together. I do, however, really like the bridge. I don't why, I just do.

_**Reviews:**_  
***As I said in the last chapter (and as you can see), I'm responding to the reviews in this chapters***

_**queenc1:**_ **_~~FOR CHAPTER 3~~_**Thankyou. I though it was kinda funny too... XD8 **_~~FOR CHAPTER 2~~T_**hankyou. I figured he'd be little nervous.

_**arianapa1216 (Guest):**_ I'm glad you like my story and that you think it's funny. Thankyou.

_**Rosslynch4thewin (Guest):**_ I'm glad that you loved my story. It means a lot and I'm not just saying that.

_**Dummiberr:** _Yeah, I thought it was kinda fun Austin got nervous. And for your suggestion; Thankyou, but I'm sorry to say that I probably can't use them right now, I already have my story planned out and about 13 chapters already written and I've already written them getting together. Sorry. BUT, I'm working on other stories right now and I'm defiantly gonna try to use those songs in them, so your suggestion won't go unused. And I'll even give you credit, if you want.

_** 12345:**_ Thankyou. I'm glad yo loved it. Or "luv"-ed it, as you said.

_**Erica (Guest):**_ Dude, seriously! That's awesome! I didn't know my story was that good/close that you'd think it would be funny if they actually did that on the show. Wow! Just...wow. P.S. I'm glad you like reading stories set-up in You-Tube format because a lot of my stories are written like this and I was worried it would bug everyone.

**_Mahalin:_** _**~~FOR CHAPTER 2~~**_OK, good. _Someone_ remembers that. And Thankyou for welcoming me. No one has and it means a lot. **_~~FOR CHAPTER 3~~_ **Welllll... You'll see. Dez makes that exact same point.

_**LoveShipper:** **~~FOR CHAPTER 3~~**_Yep! I was hoping you'd think that! :)8 And, Yep! He does have more tries. _**~~FOR CHAPTER 2~~**_ O-O-Ohhh, yeah. There's a lot of that.

**_JoeyJar99's Message:_**

**You like-y it? Hmm?**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.**


	6. Chapter 6: Slapping Sense

***Later that day***

***With Austin and Dez walking in the Food Court***

**Dez:** Soo...How was your date with Ally?

**Austin:** (sad) It hasn't happen yet.

**Dez:** What! You said you would ask her out.

**Austin:** I did! Three times! And she said no to all of them!

**Dez:** Really?

**Austin:** Yeah! …*sighs*…I don't know, man, maybe I should just give-up on Ally.

***Dez stops and slaps him***

**Austin:** OK, OW!

**Dez:** ***holding Austin by the shoulders*** Snap out of it! You can't give-up!

**Austin:** Why not?

**Dez:** Because I can tell you really like her.

**Austin:** How?

**Dez:** Because every time you see her, you smile like crazy. Every time you're near her, you get super nervous, which you never do. And every time you talk about her, you get this weird sparkle in your eyes. So how can you say you're gonna just give-up?

**Austin:** *thinks* *nods* Your right! I can't give-up on Ally!

***They start walking again***

**Dez:** ***let's go of Austin's shoulder*** Ata Boy! Now are you sure she said no all three.

**Austin:** ***nods his head*** Yeah.

**Dez:** OK...Maybe I'm missing something. Tell me what happened.

**Austin:** Fine. The first time I asked her to go get a smoothie. The second time I asked her to Burger Buddy. The third time I asked her to go to dinner with me.

**Dez:** OK...And she said no to all three?

**Austin:** Yeah.

**Dez:** How did she say no?

**Austin:** The first time she thought we were all going, so I panicked and told her I had to help you. The second time, her dad said she had to help him with Sonic Boom. The third time, she already had plans with her dad and her neighbors.

**Dez: ***nodding slowly*OK...OK...

**Austin:** (confused) And that's it.

**Dez:** Really? That's all?

**Austin:** Yeah?

**Dez:** Dude, you have no reason to be freaking out.

**Austin:** I don't?

**Dez:** No! She never said she wasn't interested. The last time, she had plans with her neighbors and the one before that, she had to help her dad.

**Austin:** What about the first one?

**Dez:** _She_ didn't say no! You did!

**Austin:** ***thinks about it, sighs*** OK, I guess you're right.

**Dez:** Good, now go ask her out.

**Austin: **But she'll just say no. Again!

**Dez: ***says in a "duh" voice* Then when she says no, reschedule.

**Austin:** OK.

**Dez:** Good boy!

**Austin:** Wanna go back to my house?

**Dez:** Sure!

***They walk to Austin's house***

* * *

**Things To Know:  
**Uhh...I don't think I have anything I needed to tell you...**  
**

**_Disclaimer:_ **  
I do not own Austin & Ally. Sorry.**  
**

**_Reviews:_  
*****Sorry, I already answered all my reviews in Chapter 5*****  
**

**_JoeyJar99's Message:_  
**

**So, what did you guys think? I know the end dialog seemed a little out of place but I needed some way to end the chapter, so...  
**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Success!

*****Monday*****

***Ally working at Sonic Boom***

**Austin:** ***walks in*** *smiles* Hey, Ally!

**Ally:** ***hears him but doesn't turn around*** Hi, Austin!

**Austin:** (confused but still smiling) How'd you know it was me?

**Ally:** ***turns around*** Because I'm psychic. _**(1)**_

**Austin:** (excited) Really!

**Ally:** No!

**Austin:** Oh. Than how?

**Ally:** (in a duh voice) Because I know what your voice sounds like.

**Austin:** *smiles* *laugh a bit* Oh Yeah!

***Ally rolls her eyes***

**Austin:** Ally, do you wanna go with me to Taco Tim's? _**(2)**_

**Ally:** Sure, but my lunch-break won't be for another 15 minutes.

**Austin:** Oh, that's OK. I can wait.

**Ally:** Are you sure?

**Austin:** Yeah!

**Ally:** OK.

**Austin:** Cool! *smiling at her* **(thinks:** Yes! I've gotta a date with Ally! Gotta a date with Ally! Woo-hoo!**)**

***Costumer walks up to front desk***

**Ally:** Hi, may I help you miss?

***Austin walks off. Sits at the drums and just watches her work***

***Ally turns around so Austin turns to make-it look like he wasn't watching her***

* * *

***A few minutes later***

**Ally:** OK, Austin. I'm done!

**Austin:** ***turns around*** *smiles* Great! Ready to go?

**Ally:** Yep! Let me just grab my purse! ***goes up-stairs***

**Austin:** OK!

**Ally:** ***comes back down stairs*** OK, let's go! ***starts walking out of Sonic Boom***

**Austin:** (excited but doesn't show it) Great! ***Follows her*** **(mouths without her seeing:** Yes!**)**

* * *

***At Taco Tim's***

**Austin:** *smiles* We're here! ***opens the door for Ally*** Ladies first!

**Ally:** (surprised) *goes in* Oh, Thankyou!

***They walk-up to the front counter***

**Cashier:** Welcome to Taco Tim's! How can I help you?

**Austin:** Hi, I'll have the number 4 with a Root-beer.

**Cashier:** OK. And you miss?

**Ally:** I'll have the number 7 with a Sprite.

**Cashier:** OK. That'll be $10.75.

***Ally starts looking for her wallet in her purse***

**Austin:** ***notices*** Don't worry, Ally, I'll pay.

**Ally:** ***stops and looks at him* **Are you sure, Austin?

**Austin:** *smiles* *nods* Yeah.

**Ally:** Positive?

**Austin:** *nods again* Yes.

**Ally:** Really? I don't mind paying for myself.

**Austin:** *still smiling* Ally, calm down! It's fine! ***gives the cashier the money***

**Ally:** (says shyly) OK. Well, Thanks.

**Austin:** *smiles at her* Don't mention it!

**Cashier:** OK, here's your change and your receipt. ***gives Austin his change*** Your meal will be ready shortly.

**Ally:** Thanks!

***Austin and Ally wait for their meal number to be called***

**Cashier:** Number 24!

**Austin:** Oh! That's us!

***They go get their order***

**Austin:** Thanks!

***They go to their table***

* * *

*****10 minutes later*****

***Austin and Ally having a great time***

**Ally: ***laughing* Your middle name is Monica? _**(3)**_

**Austin:** *smiling* *his hands in the air, defensively* Hey, I can't help it if my dad wanted a girl! At least Mom convinced him to make it a middle name! _**(4)**_

**Ally:** You're right! You're right! I'll stop laughing**! *tries to stop but fails and ends-up laughing again***

**Austin:** (sarcastic) Thanks! Thanks, Ally! That makes me feel SO much better!

**Ally:** *still laughing* Sorry! It's just that Monica is NOT a name for you. You're a guy!

**Austin:** (still sarcastic) Really? I didn't know! Thanks for clearing that up for me!

**Ally:** *smiling* (in a teasing voice) Austin!

**Austin:** *smiling* (also in a teasing voice) Ally!

***Guy comes up to their table, in between Austin and Ally***

**Guy:***gives Ally a flirty smile* Hey, Beautiful! I'm Cody! _**(5)**_ What's your name?

**Ally:** Ally.

**Cody:** *still smiling* Ally! Are you sure it's not The Girl of my Dreams. _**(6)**_ ***winks at her***

***Ally blushes***

***Austin really jealous and coughs to get Cody's attention***

**Cody: *hears* *looks at Austin then back at Ally, than at Austin than Ally again*** Ohh… You two are…And I'm…With you…Ahh…I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt your lunch. I-I-I'll just go now. Sorry, man. Sorry, Ally. (embarrassed) ***leaves***

**Ally:** That was weird?

**Austin:** Yeah. Weird. ***drinks with Root-beer***

* * *

*****15 minutes later*****

**Ally: *alarm on her phone goes off*** Oh, time to get back to Sonic Boom.

**Austin:** (sad but Ally doesn't realize) Really?

**Ally: **Yeah. My lunch-break's over. I better go. *stands up* Bye, Austin.

***Ally starts walking out***

**Austin: ***stands-up* Wait, Ally!

**Ally:** ***stops and turns around*** What?

**Austin:** *walks towards her* Let me walk you there.

**Ally:** *gives him a small, weird look* Oh no, Austin. No need.

**Austin:** Please!** *makes-up a lie* **I, uhh…left my jacket there.

**Ally:** Oh, OK then. *smiles* Let's go.

**Austin:** *smiles* Great! ***opens the door* **After you!

**Ally:** ***goes through the door*** Thankyou, Austin!

**Austin:** *smiles at her* No problem!

***Austin and Ally start walking back to Sonic Boom***

* * *

***When they get there***

**Ally:** Time to get to work. ***turns to Austin*** *smiles* Thanks for the lunch, Austin.

**Austin:** *smiles big* No problem, Ally. I had a great time. Thanks for going with me.

**Ally:** Your welcome… I guess. ***clocks in, then starts working***

***Austin watches Ally for a little bit and happily sighs. Then leaves with his hands in his pockets***

* * *

*****A few minutes later*****

***Dez in the food court eating lunch alone***

**Austin:** *runs up to him* Dude! I could NOT be happier!

**Dez:** (confused) Why?

**Austin:** *smiles big* Cause I just finished my date with Ally!

**Dez: ***stands-up* *smiles too* Really!

**Austin:** Yeah!

***Austin and Dez do their hand-shake***

**Austin/Dez:** Wha'd Up!

**Dez:** *sits back down* I can't believe it!

**Austin:** *sits down too* I know! Me neither!

**Dez:** So, where'd you take her?

**Austin:** Taco Tim's. It was her lunch break.

**Dez:** Cool. How'd it go?

**Austin:** Great! I had the best time! I mean, It got awkward when some guy named Cody came up and started flirting with Ally. But I scared him off!

**Dez:** *raises an eyebrow* *starts laughing* You? Scared him off?

**Austin:** *stops smiling* Really? You have to pick fun at my happiness?

**Dez:** *stops laughing* Sorry.

**Austin:** *smiles again* It's OK!

**Dez:** *smiles* Good!

**Austin:** Anyways, wanna go see a movie Friday?

**Dez: **Sure!

**Austin:** Cool. ***gets a text*** Well I better go. My mom wants me home. Bye, man!

**Dez:** Bye, buddy!

***Austin leaves and Dez finishes his lunch***

* * *

**_Things To Know:_  
**_**(1)** HaHa...Psych..._  
_**(2)** Taco Place I made-up_  
_**(3)** Yeeeaaahhh...I know in the TV show, Ally already knows and this isn't how she finds out but I needed something to say. And isn't it kinda sweet he told her even though it's one of his biggest secrets?_  
_**(4)** Yeah, I just made-up a reason. I have no idea the real reason why._  
_**(5)** I made-up Cody. There's also a Cody in one of my upcoming one-shots but it's not the same guy. I just like the name Cody, though it's not my favorite boy name._  
_**(6) **Yeah, yeah, I know. Bad pick-up line. But that was the point._**  
**-Remember Cody, he comes-up in the next chapter.**  
**

**_Disclaimer:_  
**I do not own Austin & Ally. I don't even know who to contact if I wanted to.**  
**

**_JoeyJar99's Message:_  
**

**So, what did you guys think? Austin and Ally's first date. What was your favorite part? Any line in there that made you laugh or liked? Please let me know.**

* * *

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! HEAR YE! HEAR YE! (hehe..."Hear ye"... Sorry.)**

So, peoples, I know I don't have an official update date, and I don't know if it bugs you, but it bugs me. And I couldn't decide what day to update. Then *POOF* it came to me. Well, I have multiple stories I want/have started writing, so I thought each day (except Sunday. I'll explain below), I would update a different story. What do you think? Smart or idiotic?  
Here's what I have for the schedule as it currently stands:

**Saturday  
**_True Love's Kiss_

**Sunday  
**I don't really write or read FanFictions on Sunday because (and I'm not sure if this is where you live) that's when Austin & Ally comes on and I don't want to accidentally mix up the show and FanFic. But, I might be able to post one-shots. Like, especially this month, because I don't believe Austin & Ally comes back until January, so...**  
**

**Monday  
**_The Friendship Assignment_. It's a new story I'm working on.

**Tuesday  
**_The Competition for the Princess's Heart_**  
**

**Wednesday  
**_Austin & Ally Rush_. It's my Big Time Rush and Austin & Ally cross-over**  
**

**Thursday  
**_Unsuspected Love_. Also a new story I'm working on.**  
**

**Friday  
**_The Day That Everything Changed_

* * *

**OK, so in a nutshell (which I can't have so I don't know why I said that): Please tell me what you liked about this chapter and what you think about my updating schedule. Be honest guys, I can take constructive criticism.  
**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.** _  
_


	8. Chapter 8: No One's Second

***Friday at 11***

***Austin in the Practice Room coloring in his coloring book***

**Austin:** ***phone rings* *picks-up*** Hello?

**Dez:** Hey. It's Dez.

**Austin:** Hey, Man! You do know I have caller ID, right? I know who you are.

**Dez: **Oh Yeah! So what did you call me about?

**Austin:** (confused) Me? You called.

**Dez:** Really? Huh, I swear you left me a message telling _me_ to call _you_.

**Austin:** That was _two weeks_ ago.

**Dez:** Ohhhhh…

**Austin:** Well if that's what you called about. Bye.

**Dez:** OK. Bye.

***Austin about to hang-up***

**Dez:** Wait! I remembered what I called about!

**Austin:** OK, what?

**Dez:** I was calling to say sorry.

**Austin:** (confused) About?

**Dez:** I can't go to the movies tonight. I need to babysit Ella **_(1)_**.

**Austin:** (sad) Aww, OK. But who am I gonna take now?

**Dez:** Hmm…*gets an idea* ***gasps*** You could take Ally! You know…Like on a date.

**Austin:** *smiles* That's a great idea! I'll go ask now. I'm in the Practice Room so, she's right down stairs. Thanks Dez!

**Dez:** No problem, Buddy! Tell me how it goes. Bye!

**Austin:** Bye! ***hangs-up***

***Austin runs down stairs but stops 2 ft. away from the front desk, than walks***

**Ally: *hears something and turns around*** (surprised) Oh, Hi, Austin!

**Austin:** *smiles* Hey, Ally! So, I was gonna go with Dez to the movies tonight, but he had to babysit his 2 year old little sister _**(2)**_. So I was wondering if you wanted to come instead.

**Ally:** (offended/a little angry) Austin. I'm no one's second choice.

**Austin:** No, Ally. That's not what I meant.

**Ally:** *puts her hands on her hips*Than what _did_ you mean?

**Austin:** *walks over next to her* I just meant I wanted you to come to the movies with me. You're not replacing Dez. It's different.

**Ally:** (still a little angry and offended) Are you sure?

**Austin:** *holds Ally by the shoulders* Yes, Ally. You're not fulfilling the "role" of Dez. So, will _please_ go with me.

**Ally:** (thinks) OK, I believe you.

**Austin:** Really?

**Ally:** Yeah. When are we going?

**Austin:** Tonight at 7.

**Ally:** OK. I'll meet you there.

**Austin:** *smiles* Great! I'll see you tonight! ***winks at her and leaves* (thinks:** I've got ANOTHER date with Ally! That's two! Yes!**)**

* * *

*****That Night*****

***At the Movie Theater***

***Austin outside waiting for Ally***

***Ally's dad's car pulls-up in front. Austin sees her and walks over***

**Ally: *get's out*** Thanks Dad! I'll let you know when the movie's over. Bye! ***closes the car-door***

***Ally's dad drives away***

**Austin: ***hands in his pockets* *nervously smiling* H-Hey Ally!

**Ally:** ***turns around and sees he's closer than she thought*** Woah! Hi, Austin. You scared me.

**Austin:** *says shyly and looks down* Oh. Sorry.

**Ally:** *smiles* It's OK. So what movie are we gonna see?

***They start walking over to the ticket stand***

**Austin:** I don't know. Me and Dez w-

**Ally:** Dez and I.

**Austin:** ***rolls his eyes and smiles*** Yes. _Dez and I_, were gonna see Ice Age: Continental Drift.

**Ally:** OK.

**Austin: "**OK" what?

**Ally:** Let's go see that.

**Austin: **(surprised) Really? *teases her* I wouldn't of pegged you as a person DYING to see an Ice Age movie.

***They get to the line***

**Ally:** *giggles* I know. I know. But I always screen the movies for my cousins **_(3)_**. And end-up enjoying them when I do.

**Austin:** Why?

**Ally:** (confused) Why do I enjoy myself?

**Austin:** *laughs* No, why do you screen the movies?

**Ally: **Oh, My cousins get really attached to the characters, so if one of them gets hurt, well besides the villains, I tell them so they don't get heartbroken in the end**_ (4)_**.

**Austin:** *admiring her* Wow! That's really sweet of you! **(thinks:** Just another thing that makes me like you.**)**

**Ally:** Thanks.

***They walk up to front***

**Austin:** *smiles* Hi, we'd like two tickets for Ice Age: Continental Drift.

**Ticket Vendor:** OK, here you go!

***Austin takes the tickets***

**Ally:** *smiles* Thankyou!

***Austin/Ally walk away***

**Ticket Vendor:** ***watches them* *sighs*** They make such a cute couple!

***Austin hears her and smiles***

***They go inside the building and then in the theater their movie's playing in***

* * *

*****During to the movie*****

***Austin does the yawn-arm-around_ (5)_ thing to Ally***

***Ally doesn't realize Austin has his arm around her because she's really into the movie***

***Austin smiles because he has his arm around her and she hasn't shooed him away***

* * *

*****After the movie*****

***Ally texted her dad when the credits started do he should be here any minute***

***They're walking-out of the movie***

**Ally:** Wow. The movie was great. I had more fun than I thought I would.

**Austin:** ***looking at her*** Me too! I had a great time with you tonight! **(thinks:** Here's your chance, Austin! Kiss her! Kiss her!**) *starts leaning in***

***Ally's dad pulls-up***

**Ally: *notices her dad so she doesn't notice Austin* **Oh, my dad's here! ***points to him***

**Austin:** ***hears her and pulls away quickly, embarrassed* *looks where she's pointing* **Oh yeah. Well, thanks for coming.

**Ally:** Your welcome. Bye, Austin.

**Austin:** Bye, Ally. I'll see you tomorrow.

**Ally:** OK. ***leaves***

***Austin watches her walk-off***

* * *

*****As Austin's walking home*****

***Austin calls Dez***

**Dez: *picks-up* **Hey, Buddy! How was your _date_?

**Austin:** (confused) How did you know that's what I was calling about?

**Dez:** Cause, I told you to call me and tell me how it goes.

**Austin:** (defensive) Hey, I could be calling about something else!

**Dez: ***raises an eyebrow* Are you?

**Austin:** (says embarrassed and shy) No…

**Dez:** See? Anyway, how'd it go?

**Austin:** *smiles* Great! I put my arm around her and she didn't move away!

**Dez:** Awesome! Anything go wrong?

**Austin:** Well, I tried to kiss her. But she didn't lean-in too. She was distracted by her dad, who pulled up right then. But, on the bright side, I don't think she noticed.

**Dez:** *winces* Uhh…Austin?

**Austin:** Yeah?

**Dez:** I have some bad news for youuu…

**Austin:** (concerned) What is it, Dez?

**Dez:** (nervous) I...uh...don't think that...Ally...knows...these are dates...

**Austin:** What? How? What makes you think that?

**Dez: **Well…It's just little things here and there that when you add it up, it seems weird.

**Austin:** Like what?

**Dez:** Well, on your first date, she was gonna pay for herself. When Cody came-up and started flirting with her, she didn't stop him. And you know Ally, she would never cheat...

**Austin:** Yeah, bu–

**Dez:** –and when you "scared him off" she just thought it was weird, not that you were standing-up for your date. And taking those into consideration, when you put your arm around her, it sounds more like she wasn't paying attention to you, but to the movie. And when you tried to kiss her, she _didn't_ try to kiss _you_ back.

**Austin:** (sad and hurt) What! No! It can't be!

**Dez:** (sympathetic) Deny it all you want, Buddy, but I'm pretty sure it's true. I'm so sorry!

**Austin:** *mumbles* No…No…It can't be… *normal* Um, Dez. I-I gotta go.

**Dez:** OK. I'll see you later.

**Austin:** Yeah…later… ***hangs-up***

***Austin continues walking home trying to contemplate what Dez just said***

* * *

**_ Things To Know:_  
**_**(1)** A character I made up._  
_**(2)** I don't know if Dez has a little sister._  
_**(3)** My sister and my cousins don't do it for movies, but they do do it for Supernatural and (sometimes) Doctor Who. I get a little uncomfortable around blood and Supernatural has some. And I HATE the Weeping Angels from Doctor Who. They were voted one of the most scary monsters and they're statues! Also, along with the shadow things. I forgot what they were called but they were in an episode with David Tennant and he kept wearing 3-D glasses during it. Any Whovians (this is an actual term) remember what they're called?_  
_**(4)** I got this idea because my sister got so upset at me when I didn't tell her that at the end of The Princess and The Frog (SPOILER ALERT! LIKE, AN ACTUAL ONE!), Ray dies. Like, seriously, she got REALLY upset because she got all attached and he dies. She didn't like that. That's why he's on our Deny That They Died list, which is a list of people we're denying that they died. Clever title, huh?_  
_**(5)** Yeah, really cheesy, I know. And done-to-death? Yeah, that too.**  
**_

**_Disclaimer:_**  
I do not own Austin & Ally or Ice Age: Continental Drift. I did, however, go see it when it was in the movie theaters. I know it's not playing now but it was playing when I wrote this.

_**Reviews:**_  
**Dummiberr-** YAYs! I LOVE your review! You said that you couldn't wait for the next chapter, that you're in love with my story, that you think I have perfect chapters, love my YouTube format, and that you reassured my it's OK to write so far ahead. That's, like, FIVE complements, RIGHT there! Thankyou!

**queenc1-** (CHAPTER 4) Yeeeaaahhh... (CHAPTER 5) Nope! Not really! (CHAPTER 6) Well... (CHAPTER 7) I'm glad you loved it! Here's the next chapter!

** 12345-** I'm glad you like my story and do you mean longer chapters or make more chapters? P.S. I'm sorry if it doesn't say your username. It keeps cutting it off for some reason...

**LoveShipper-** (CHAPTER 5) See? Dez is always right...One way or another. And, look what Austin gets when he does... (CHAPTER 6) I know, right! I'm glad someone got what I was doing there! (CHAPTER 4) First, why did you review on this one after chapter 5 and 6? You confuse me...but I still like you! Second, I'm glad you found it cute! (CHAPTER 7) Yep! That's what I was going for! And, well, Cody does return, but... *breathes in between teeth* Well, you're just gonna have to find out... Sorry! But it's coming up soon!

_**JoeyJar99's Message:**_

**So, what was your favorite part? You know, no one has answered this question yet...odd... Please keep reviewing! I wuv them! (haha...wuv..."This concept of 'wuv' confuses and infuriates us!")**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.**


End file.
